PTRS-41
The PTRS-41 is a gas-operated, anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: WWII as a portable sniper rifle. Call of Duty The PTRS-41 appears in the level "Pavlov's House". A number are spread on different floors on the building and must be used to destroy the attacking German Panzer IV tanks. It is capable of destroying them in three to five shots. It is a very accurate weapon with a bit of splash damage to it, also making it effective against infantry. Although game files appear for it in multiplayer, it is not available without mods. It also appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive's game files, but is never used in the game. Gallery PTRS-41 CoD.jpg|Using the mounted PTRS-41 Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The functionality of the PTRS-41 is changed from an anti-tank rifle to a scoped sniper rifle. It has very low mobility, comparable to that of a light machine gun or launcher, and the sights take up more space than on other weapons. It is seen during the Red Army campaign missions. It is extremely powerful, being the only weapon that takes only one shot to kill at any range, and is the only sniper rifle capable of ripping off body parts from the enemies. In the mission "Vendetta", it can be used. It can be found after the player fends off the first large group of German soldiers while covering comrades. After they advance, and after the player fends off some Wehrmacht in close range, there will be a mounted MG42. Near it, leaning against a wall, will be the PTRS-41. The mission "Heart of the Reich" also harbors this sniper rifle during the end of the mission in which it is located in a ruined building before stepping foot inside the Reichstag. It is also available in "Downfall" in which the player will snipe the opposing German forces on the opposite side of the balcony and then provide fire support for comrades on the bottom of the Parliament floor. Multiplayer The PTRS-41 is unlocked at level 57. It is classed in-game as a bolt-action rifle, although it operates as a semi-automatic rifle. The PTRS-41 does the same amount of damage as all of the scoped bolt actions in-game. It can fire faster than bolt-action rifles (there is still a small pause between shots, but not as much as bolt-actions) and reloads quicker by placing a full magazine in instead of reloading each round one by one, though this becomes a slow reload when the bolt must be released during a dry reload. In this case, the bolt-action rifles' reload would be far faster if firing one or two shots and then reload, or use reload cancelling. Also, the PTRS-41 does not sway as much as the bolt-actions when scoped (it has an idle amount of 40 instead of 60). The PTRS-41 outclasses all bolt-action rifles in terms of rate of fire and accuracy but ties them in everything else, as the base damage for all sniper rifles is 70. Unlike other sniper rifles, the PTRS-41 is capable of gibbing players. The PTRS-41, just like all the other bolt-action rifles, is a single-shot kill anywhere except the limbs, when using the Stopping Power perk. Without Stopping Power, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head, neck and upper torso. The PTRS-41 is extremely loud as shots can easily be heard from across even the largest maps. Also, the PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon that can do noticeable damage to tanks; depending on where the shot hits it can do from around 10 to 30 damage, out of 1350 maximum health. Nazi Zombies It appears in all Nazi Zombie maps, and it is the only sniper rifle available in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is a very powerful weapon, being capable of killing zombies with one shot, even in the higher levels. It is only available through Mystery Box for 950 points. It should only be used if the user is covered, otherwise it becomes easy for zombies to overwhelm the player. When selecting perks, the player should use Speed Cola, as it shortens the reload, and Juggernog because when using the scope, the player cannot see zombies closing in, and the extra health will allow the player to escape, if attacked. When the PTRS-41 is Pack-a-Punched, via the Pack-a-Punch Machine at Der Riese, it becomes The Penetrator. It has an 8-round magazine with 60 rounds in reserve. It also becomes capable of penetrating up to five zombies, in one shot, rather than the usual three (hence its name). It also becomes quite effective when camping, due to the zombies filing towards the player(s) in groups, allowing the player wielding The Penetrator to effectively utilize its increased penetration versus zombies. PTRS-41 vs. The Penetrator Gallery PTRS-41 WaW.png|The PTRS-41 in first-person view Sniper scope multiplayer overlay WaW.png|Scoped view PTRS-41 Reload WaW.png|Reloading PTRS-41 model WaW.png|Render of the PTRS-41 Soviet-Emblem-on-PTRS-41.jpg|The Soviet Union Emblem Stamped into the PTRS-41 PTRS-41 Soviet Armed Forces World at War.jpg|A Red Army sniper aims his PTRS-41 in multiplayer The Penetrator WaW.png|The Penetrator Call of Duty: Zombies The PTRS-41 is available in Call of Duty: Zombies through the Mystery Box. Unlike its console version, it does not have a scope and uses iron sights. It has absolutely no recoil. Unlike the console version, the PTRS-41 is semi-automatic while aiming down the sight, but bolt-action when hip firing. Gallery PTRS-41 CODZ.png|The unscoped PTRS-41 PTRS-41 Iron Sights CODZ.png|The iron sights PTRS-41 Reload CODZ.png|Reloading the PTRS-41 PTRS-41_Mystery_Box_CODZ.PNG|Getting the PTRS-41 from the Mystery Box Call of Duty: WWII The PTRS-41 was added to Call of Duty: WWII as a portable sniper rifle with the Attack of the Undead event. Multiplayer The PTRS-41 is the most powerful bullet weapon in multiplayer, being a one-shot kill anywhere other than shooting through thick pieces of cover, being able to effectively take out targets through walls. Rate of fire is also favorable, second only to the Karabin which has a weaker damage model. In contrast, handling characteristics are the worst in the sniper category, having the highest recoil, idle sway,slowest sprint-out time and slowest ADS time of all sniper rifles. Recoil after a shot is also awkward, with the sights settling diagonally downwards from right to left, before settling down vertically, making accurate rapid fire difficult, if not impossible. As such, the PTRS-41 rewards players who can position themselves and take aim before the enemy approaches. Nazi Zombies The PTRS-41 is available on The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus, The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne and The Tortured Path, being able to be found in the Mystery Box and Waffenboxes for 1000 and 3000 Jolts respectively. Damage and handling mirrors its multiplayer counterpart, being very powerful at the cost of being rather inaccurate at medium ranges due to the massive idle sway(and lack of Sharpshooter in Nazi Zombies). One shot kills to the body easily carry the player past wave 15, with headshots boosting its longevity. The PTRS-41 strangely does not feature aim assist ('Snap aim') alongside the Lever Action and De Lisle. When upgraded through the Ubersprengen, the PTRS-41 becomes the Tiger Gun, increasing ammunition from 5 rounds to 20 rounds. Damage is increased further, being a one hit kill to the body past wave 25. Special zombies such as the Wüstling can be easily killed, even when not aiming for its back. Attachments *4x Optic (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Ballistic Calibration (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Iron Sight (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Sharpshooter (Built in; previously unlocked at Mountain I) Gallery PTRS-41 WWII.png|The PTRS-41 in first person PTRS-41 inspecting WWII.jpg|Inspecting the PTRS Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The serial number is "P1750319". *The Soviet Union's insignia is seen engraved on the back of the rifle. *On the iOS version of Zombies, the PTRS-41 appears without a scope, even when upgraded. It has no recoil when fired ADS, but has recoil when hip-fired. *It is classified as a bolt-action rifle, despite it being semi-automatic. Category:Call of Duty Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Sniper Rifles